


Un Omega en la Unidad

by KiraH69



Series: Un Omega en... [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hemlock Grove, The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Para poder permanecer trabajando en la Unidad, Reid le ha ocultado a todo el mundo que es un omega y nunca ha buscado un alfa, pero está llegando a una edad en la que su cuerpo sufrirá graves daños si no se empareja pronto con uno. El único que sabe de su condición es Hotch, pero este no permite que ningún alfa se acerque a él por miedo a que decida prohibirle trabajar.* * *Mentes Criminales es el fandom principal, pero hay crossover con The Strain y Hemlock Grove para los casos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer A/B/O de Mentes Criminales (y no el último, lo prometo).  
> El fanfic está finalizado así que no tengáis miedo de que lo abandone, se irá publicando semanalmente (puede que falte alguna semana por circunstancias especiales, pero no lo abandonaré).  
> Aunque pertenece a la serie "Un Omega en...", son fanfics individuales sin ninguna relación entre sí.

—Hotch—Morgan entró en su despacho apenas llamando—. ¿Sabes algo de Reid? Creí que volvería hoy, lleva sin venir desde el jueves y no responde al teléfono.

Era ya lunes y nunca se tomaba más de cuatro días libres. Hotch también estaba preocupado, pero no quería mostrarlo ante sus compañeros.

—Está visitando a su madre, quizás surgió algo. No te preocupes, yo me encargo—respondió, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Morgan no se quedó del todo convencido con la respuesta, pero lo aceptó y salió del despacho. Reid se tomaba tres o cuatro días libres cada tres meses para visitar a su madre, o eso decía a sus compañeros. Ese era el motivo oficial, solo Hotch sabía la verdad.

A la hora del almuerzo, por suerte sin que hubiera entrado ningún caso urgente todavía, Hotch salió de la oficina y bajó al garaje. Intentó llamar de nuevo a Reid desde el coche, pero seguía sin contestar. Eso sí que era preocupante, siempre estaba localizable. Se dirigió directamente al apartamento de Reid. Llamó al timbre del portal, pero nadie contestó. Sacó sus llaves, eran solo para emergencias, pero esta podía ser una.

En la puerta del apartamento había un olor artificial que neutralizaba cualquier olor que pudiera salir del interior. Llamó de nuevo al timbre y tocó con los nudillos, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba seguro de que Reid estaría en casa, no iba a salir a la calle en su condición. Abrió la puerta con una mano sobre su pistola guardada en su funda y el olor lo golpeó pesadamente. Se sujetó en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse. Tenía que mantener la compostura, pero no era fácil. El olor sacudía su cerebro, removía sus instintos más animales.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un salón-comedor completamente a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas y ni una sola lámpara encendida. Aunque eso no era algo extraño, sabía que en esos días prefería estar a oscuras. Encendió la luz y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había libros por todas partes, varias libretas con anotaciones a mano y el portátil cerrado sobre la mesa, lo habitual en aquella casa. Se asomó a la cocina. Había envases de comida precocinada en la basura y algunos platos y cubiertos sucios en el fregadero y sobre la encimera. Llevaba cuatro días sin cocinar ni fregar, algo también habitual en esa situación.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, al otro lado de la sala. El olor era más intenso en aquella zona. Había una puerta abierta a cada lado y la luz del baño estaba encendida. Entró con cautela y encontró el cuerpo desnudo de Spencer boca abajo en el suelo, con los pies dentro de la ducha y una toalla a su lado. Se agachó rápidamente junto a él y presionó dos dedos contra su cuello. Aún estaba vivo, pero su pulso era muy débil. Su cuerpo ya estaba seco; si se había desmayado al salir de la ducha, llevaba bastante tiempo allí tirado.

Le dio la vuelta y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo hasta el sofá en el comedor –ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar en la habitación–. Llamó a una ambulancia y mientras esperaba le puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que encontró en un montón de ropa en la cocina. Se sentó a su lado y lo examinó. Tenía un pequeño golpe en la frente. Probablemente se había desmayado, pero había conseguido amortiguar en parte la caída con sus brazos.

Hotch no sabía qué le había pasado, pero no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo por ello. Debería haber ido a verle mucho antes, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ir a trabajar. Su instinto le decía que tenía que cuidar de él, que era su deber y que había fallado. Nunca había visto a su compañero en ese estado y habría deseado no hacerlo. Spencer se veía muy vulnerable y frágil.

—Hos...—apenas fue un suspiro. Spencer entreabrió los ojos, pero fue incapaz de enfocar la mirada y no pudo incorporarse por mucho que lo intentó.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes, todo irá bien—puso una mano sobre su frente mientras tomaba su mano y eso pareció calmarle.

El joven cerró los ojos ante la molesta luz. Spencer sentía su cuerpo entumecido, dolorido por todas partes. Estaba exhausto, le costaba incluso respirar. No recordaba qué había pasado, incluso los últimos días estaban algo borrosos, aunque eso era normal. Lo único que lo mantenía consciente en ese momento era la cálida mano contra su piel, le hacía sentir seguro. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, el olor de su compañero le inquietaba, una desagradable mezcla de preocupación, enfado y culpa. Se preguntó si estaba enfadado con él y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

Hotch lo acompañó en la ambulancia y estaba a su lado cuando abrió los ojos en la cama del hospital.

—Hotch... qué...

—Hola. Estás en el hospital, te desmayaste en la ducha—le explicó. Extendió la mano para tocarle, pero la retiró en el último momento, no sabía si era apropiado.

Spencer miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación individual, con las luces tenues y un gotero con un líquido transparente unido a su brazo. Poco a poco era consciente de lo que había sucedido. Hotch se asomó al pasillo y llamó al doctor.

—Doctor Reid, soy el doctor Karev. ¿Cómo se encuentra?—le preguntó, revisando los papeles con sus resultados.

—Cansado. ¿Es omegenia?

El doctor le miró levantando las cejas.

—Así es. Dr. Reid, está muy bien esperar al alfa adecuado, pero sabe que el cuerpo omega sufre cuando no pasa el celo con un alfa y con el paso del tiempo el daño es mayor.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo sabe y no hace nada al respecto significa que es un suicida—Hotch avanzó un paso ante el aire agresivo que comenzó a emitir el doctor, pero este no se sintió intimidado—. Dr. Reid, si continúa así cada vez sufrirá más durante el celo y se encontrará más débil al finalizar. El daño en su organismo será permanente y tendrá una muerte prematura. Aparte de recetarle una docena de pastillas de todo tipo para paliar los efectos temporalmente, mi mejor consejo es que se encuentre un alfa antes de su próximo celo. Aún está a tiempo de recuperarse por completo, pero ya está en una edad de riesgo.

—Solo tiene 29 años—replicó Hotch.

—Eso se considera edad de riesgo para un omega varón. Y, si usted es su alfa a cargo, es su responsabilidad asegurarse de que cuida de su salud. Si su situación se agrava más, podríamos presentar cargos contra usted-

—Eso no será necesario, doctor—le interrumpió Spencer—. Me cuidaré, estaré bien, se lo prometo.

El doctor Karev frunció el ceño y suspiró resignado. Realmente no había más que él pudiera hacer, era decisión de su paciente aceptar o no un alfa.

—Permanecerá aquí un día más y después irá a revisiones cada tres días con su médico de cabecera. Debemos hacerle un seguimiento para asegurarnos de que se recupera.

—Sí, doctor. Gracias.

El doctor salió de la habitación y Reid se quedó a solas con Hotch.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho—le dijo Hotch mientras paseaba con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho de un lado a otro de la habituación—. ¡Yo debería haberme dado cuenta! La última vez estabas en muy malas condiciones cuando regresaste al trabajo.

—Siempre estoy en malas condiciones.

—Peor de lo habitual.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho? No hay nada que tú puedas hacer—se incorporó en la cama, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

—No deberías hacer trabajo de campo en estas condiciones.

—Lo sabía, no te dije nada porque sabía que querrías sacarme del equipo—masculló agachando la cabeza.

—No quiero sacarte del equipo. Te he mantenido en él estos años a pesar de ser un omega porque eres probablemente el más importante del equipo, eres irremplazable. Pero no puedo poner tu vida en peligro ni la de los demás enviándote por ahí cuando podrías volver a desmayarte en cualquier momento. Puedes seguir viniendo con nosotros, siempre que no tengas una cita médica, pero permanecerás en el centro de mando.

Hotch había sido tajante, su tono no admitía réplica. Spencer apretó los dientes, retorciendo las ásperas sábanas entre sus manos. El dolor que sentía en su pecho no tenía nada que ver con estar enfermo. Odiaba ser menospreciado por ser un omega, odiaba que lo trataran como una delicada pieza de cristal que podía romperse con solo mirarla, como un ingenuo incapaz de decidir por sí mismo lo que era mejor para él. Odiaba ser omega y por eso se cubría de apestosos olores artificiales a beta desde que se había presentado y si no tomaba supresores del celo era porque podían ser contraproducentes con sus antecedentes familiares.

Su jefe nunca le había tratado de forma diferente por ser un omega, siempre había sido un miembro más del equipo, pero ahora iba a aislarlo de nuevo. Que fuera Hotch quien le tratara así era precisamente lo que más le dolía. Pero, aun así, el equipo era todo lo que tenía. Aunque no le permitiera salir del centro de mando, quería seguir trabajando con ellos.

—No se lo cuentes—le pidió con apenas un susurro—. Por favor.

Hotch le miró con los ojos entornados. Se veía como un pequeño cachorro al que habían castigado. El olor que desprendía despertaba su instinto protector y hacía que quisiera abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no podía.

—No está en mi mano contárselo o no. Si prefieres decirles simplemente que estás enfermo, yo no añadiré más, después de todo es cierto.

—Gracias.

—Cuando termine el trabajo te traeré algo de ropa. Descansa.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, no podía permanecer allí o no resistiría más aquel olor a omega. No estaba acostumbrado al olor natural de su compañero, siempre disfrazado de beta, solo lo había olido una vez antes y ya habían pasado años.

Aquella tarde, por primera vez en... años, Hotch salió a su hora del trabajo, sin hacer horas extra. Fue al apartamento de Reid. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado, con las luces del baño y el salón aún encendidas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y esta vez dejó que el olor a omega en celo lo envolviera. Era un olor tan delicioso, tan seductor, abrumador. Se acercó a la habitación y se quedó en la entrada. Allí el olor era tan denso que podía saborearlo. Tanteó su paquete, ya estaba duro. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener sexo. Aunque con ese olor se habría puesto duro igualmente aun si lo hubiera hecho esa misma mañana.

Las sábanas y la colcha estaban por el suelo, en la cama solo quedaba la sábana bajera completamente revuelta. Había pañuelos usados por todas partes y varias cajas de estos vacías. También algunos platos sucios por el suelo y montones de ropa sucia y toallas. La habitación de un omega se convertía en un auténtico caos durante el celo. Podía verlo en aquella cama, retorciéndose y gimiendo excitado, con su piel perlada de sudor y la lubricación deslizándose por sus muslos. Masturbándose, pero incapaz de satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era él quien se estaba masturbando. No era su intención hacerlo, pero se había quedado completamente absorto en aquel aroma. Nunca había estado con un omega, la única persona en su vida hasta entonces había sido su esposa, una beta. Su instinto alfa le decía que tomara al omega en celo, que lo hiciera suyo. Aunque no con tanta intensidad, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, no era el primer omega en celo con el que se encontraba, pero siempre había logrado reprimir sus deseos.

Terminó en el baño y se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que nada denotaba lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió todas las ventanas del apartamento para que aquello se ventilara y guardó algo de ropa limpia en una mochila y unos cuántos libros antes de marcharse. Cuando llegó a la habitación del hospital, Reid estaba durmiendo profundamente. No lo despertó, dejó la mochila a un lado y se quedó por un momento observando su plácido rostro dormido.

El estado en el que se encontraba era en parte su culpa. Spencer sabía que no podía tener un alfa si quería seguir trabajando en la Unidad, ningún alfa le permitiría seguir trabajando en algo tan peligroso, y la Unidad era lo más importante para él. Y Hotch lo había permitido, le había ayudado a ocultar su condición a sus compañeros y al resto del mundo. Por supuesto que el FBI sabía que era un omega, pero a ellos les daba igual su salud o seguridad siempre que siguiera siendo de utilidad. Aunque él había actuado igual. Sabía que como omega necesitaba un alfa, pero lo había ignorado por su propia conveniencia. No estaba cumpliendo con su deber como alfa de protegerlo.

 

 _Todas las familias felices se parecen unas a otras; pero cada familia infeliz tiene un motivo especial para sentirse desgraciada._ Leon Tolstoi.

 

Reid regresó al trabajo dos días después y solo dio como excusa a sus compañeros que había estado resfriado. Aún se veía algo pálido y sin mucha energía así que no fue difícil de creer. Hotch se preguntaba si debía darle una baja, al menos temporal, pero entonces les llegó un caso.

—Chicos, esta vez no vais a tener que ir muy lejos, nos han llamado desde Baltimore, aquí al ladito—les informó García. Encendió la pantalla de la sala de reuniones al tiempo que ella misma desviaba la mirada a otra parte—. Os presento a Mía Gedmintas, la primera víctima descubierta. Era una omega de 22 años y llevaba prostituyéndose desde los 19. Se la encontró el sábado en una alcantarilla, llevaba tres días muerta.

—Supongo entonces que la mayoría de los daños de su cuerpo fueron causados por las ratas, no por el sudes—comentó Prentiss.

—Probablemente—respondió Morgan, leyendo el informe en su tableta—. Según el forense, el sudes la apuñaló en el vientre al tiempo que mordía su cuello, aunque las heridas están demasiado deformadas por los mordiscos de otros animales como para poder sacar moldes del arma o la dentadura del asesino.

—Quizás eso era lo que pretendía. Arrojándola a las alcantarillas supuso que su cadáver desaparecería rápida y definitivamente—añadió Jareau.

—Sospecharon de Vasiliy Fet, un exterminador que encontró el cadáver—continuó García—, pero lo descartaron cuando vieron a un hombre arrojar otro cuerpo a las alcantarillas antes de ayer mientras él estaba bajo custodia. Esta es Ruta Brown, la segunda víctima encontrada. También era prostituta y omega, de 23 años. Tiene las mismas heridas que la primera. Se ha intentado sacar un molde de las mordeduras del cuello, pero la piel está tan desgarrada que ha sido imposible.

—Hay dos víctimas más—Prentiss frunció el ceño al seguir leyendo el informe.

—Tras encontrar a la segunda víctima, se hizo una batida por las alcantarillas (que aún sigue en marcha) y por ahora se han encontrado otros dos cuerpos, pero están en tan malas condiciones que su identificación no ha sido posible por ahora.

—Una tiene más de dos semanas y la otra alrededor de un mes—leyó Morgan—. Va reduciendo los intervalos.

—Eso si es que no ha matado entre medias y aún no se han encontrado.

—Tiene una predilección clara, las cuatro eran morenas, omegas y blancas y, aunque les falten los ojos, seguramente los de las desconocidas también eran castaños y serían igualmente prostitutas—observó Reid—. La forma en la que las ha asesinado denota una inmensa rabia hacia estas mujeres o hacia la mujer a la que representan, tal vez una exnovia, una mujer que lo rechazó, su madre... El hecho de que sean prostitutas podría deberse a que busca presas fáciles que no dejen rastro, mujeres a las que nadie echa de menos, o bien con su apariencia o por una deficiencia en sus capacidades sociales no es capaz de atraer mujeres si no es pagando.

—Probablemente se trate de un alfa y sea impotente e incapaz de marcar—intervino Hotch por primera vez—. No hay signos de violación, pero ha destrozado el útero de las cuatro víctimas a puñaladas y les ha arrancado una gran cantidad de carne del cuello a mordiscos, seguramente por la rabia de no poder marcarlas.

—También podría ser un beta frustrado con complejo de inferioridad.

—Es raro que un beta presente semejante violencia, aunque no es descartable.

—Pongámonos en marcha, iremos en los coches.

Llegaron en hora y media al departamento de policía de Baltimore. Era un absoluto caos de agentes en movimiento y teléfonos sonando por todas partes. Les sorprendió que un caso de asesinato de prostitutas levantara tanta conmoción. En una de las mesas Morgan encontró un periódico y en portada, bajo el titular «El devora-prostitutas anda suelto», aparecía la silueta agachada de un hombre cargando con un gran bulto sobre su hombro frente a la boca abierta de una alcantarilla. Era la única imagen que se había conseguido del asesino, sin la suficiente calidad como para sacar nada de ella, y de algún modo se había filtrado a la prensa. Ahora entendían a qué venía tanto revuelo.

—Agente Hotchner, me alegra verle—le saludó un hombre trajeado de pelo blanco.

—Comisario Gibbs—se dieron la mano—. Habría sido mejor vernos en otras circunstancias.

—Cierto, no es precisamente nuestro mejor momento. La prensa ha tomado mucho interés en este caso, incluso le ha puesto ese horrible apodo. Tenemos que cogerlo antes de que haya otra víctima.

—Eso es lo que intentamos siempre. Mis agentes irán a los lugares donde se han encontrado las víctimas y hablarán con los posibles testigos. Me gustaría poder hablar también con el hombre que encontró el primer cadáver, el señor Fet.

—Por supuesto, pero el Sr. Fet ya no es un sospechoso, el asesino arrojó otra víctima a las alcantarillas mientras lo teníamos encerrado. A no ser que piensen que puede ser un cómplice.

—No—intervino Spencer—, un hombre tan violento y con tanta ira, con un interés tan específico y personal, no actuaría nunca con un compañero. Este es un trabajo de una única persona.

—Pero, según creo—continuó Hotch—, el Sr. Fet es un exterminador y tiene conocimiento de las alcantarillas, les está ayudando con la búsqueda de cuerpos, ¿me equivoco? Podría sernos útil.

—Claro, por supuesto.

Le hizo una señal con la mano a uno de sus subordinados y este se acercó junto a un hombre tan alto y cuadrado como un armario. No solo su apariencia de jugador de hockey era imponente, también su intenso olor a alfa amenazaba con someterlos a todos. Spencer sintió un hormigueo en su estómago y sus piernas temblaron por un momento. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de alfas, la gran mayoría de policías y agentes del FBI lo eran, y sabía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero aquel alfa era similar a su jefe, un pura sangre, y estaba consiguiendo que su necesitado cuerpo reaccionara.

—¿Son los agentes del FBI?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Agente Hotchner, de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.

Cuando vio a ambos alfas darse la mano, Spencer sintió que su trasero goteaba. Eso no era habitual, pero había demasiada testosterona y su cuerpo estaba muy vulnerable. No pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente, apartando la mirada. De ese modo, no pudo ver cómo los ojos de aquel enorme hombre se fijaban en él.

—Señor Fet, nos gustaría hablar con usted—le dijo Hotch, dándose cuenta enseguida de que su atención estaba fija en el omega—. Sé que habrá repetido la historia muchas veces a la policía, pero podría sernos de utilidad.

Vasiliy lo esquivó sin prestarle más atención, acercándose en un par de largos pasos a Reid. Era incluso media cabeza más alto que él, más alto que cualquiera de ellos. El omega le miró confuso y entonces aquel hombre, casi rozando su cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza y le olfateó sin ningún disimulo. Reid se puso nervioso. Se había echado una buena cantidad de olor beta, estaba seguro de que nadie podría oler su esencia omega, incluso logró resistir el fuerte impulso de exponer su cuello ante el alfa, pero aquel hombre parecía sospechar algo.

—No sabía que los omegas pudieran ser agentes del FBI—comentó casualmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer se puso tenso, un sudor frió rompió por su espalda. No era posible, no debería poder olerlo, no creía que sus gestos lo hubieran delatado tampoco. Pero lo sabía.

—¿De qué hablas? Tienes mal el olfato, es beta—intervino Morgan molesto, acercándose con la espalda erguida. Aunque ni siquiera él podría intimidar a Vasiliy.

—Mi olfato es bastante agudo—no apartaba la mirada del joven, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que hasta sus compañeros habían sido engañados por aquel falso olor—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—S-Spencer Reid—respondió, agachando la cabeza, el único gesto de sumisión que no pudo controlar—. _Doctor_ Spencer Reid.

Vasiliy rió ante la aclaración y colocó la mano sobre su cintura como si fuera algo natural. Reid no lo apartó, se estaba intoxicando por el intenso olor del alfa, que le llegaba a pesar de que su olfato estaba adormilado por el olor beta, y su cuerpo estaba desesperado por el contacto.

—No tienes un alfa, ¿verdad?—susurró en su oído, rozando levemente los rubios mechones.

—Sr. Fet, tenemos que encontrar a un asesino. Si deja en paz al Dr. Reid podremos empezar.

El tono de Hotch fue amenazador y severo. Consiguió que Vasiliy le prestara atención. Ambos alfas se sostuvieron la mirada. Se estaban retando el uno al otro, lo cual era extraño porque Hotch tenía la suficiente autoridad y labia como para no necesitar hacerlo con nadie.

—Muy bien. Si les parece, podrían ir a la sala de reuniones...—el comisario Gibbs rompió el incómodo silencio, algo preocupado.

—Rossi y J. J., visitad los escenarios. Morgan y Prentiss, averiguad dónde trabajaban las dos últimas víctimas y hablad con sus compañeras—les ordenó sin apartar la vista de Vasiliy y esperó a que sus compañeros se marcharan, algo reticentes—. Reid, espera aquí.

Mientras Spencer se quedaba preocupado en la sala rodeado de policías que lo miraban suspicaces, Hotch se llevó a Fet a la sala de reuniones y se sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa, uno frente al otro.

—Sr. Fet, ¿qué hacía en aquella alcantarilla?—le preguntó directamente.

—Montar una buena fiesta—bromeó sonriente.

—¿Cree que es momento para bromear con cuatro mujeres muertas?

—Estaba trabajando, buscando el origen de una plaga en un restaurante—respondió—. Tiene un lindo compañero ahí fuera. ¿Cómo puede un omega como él seguir siendo virgen?

—¿Un sábado por la noche?—repreguntó, ignorando su comentario sobre Reid.

—Soy autónomo, yo me pongo mis horarios y cuanto más trabaje más gano—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe de ser muy especial para que permitan a un omega ser agente. Pero aun así se oculta con ese apestoso olor a beta, incluso de sus compañeros.

—¿Baja a menudo a las alcantarillas?

—Cuando el trabajo lo requiere, sobre todo cuando hay ratas de por medio. Debe de ser muy duro para él permanecer tantos años sin un alfa, estará desesperado por tener uno.

—¿Por qué pensó que el origen de la plaga estaba dentro de la alcantarilla?

—Es bastante habitual. Cuando las ratas tienen una fuente de alimentación cerca de una boca de alcantarilla, suelen salir fuera en busca de más comida. ¿Cree que consideraría dejarme ser su alfa? Yo podría satisfacer _todas_ sus necesidades.

—No—respondió por primera vez, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía—. Puede irse.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la sala. La puerta rebotó contra la pared cuando la abrió. Sacó su teléfono y le dio a la marcación rápida.

—García, busca plagas de ratas en los últimos tres meses—le ordenó antes de que le diera tiempo a hablar—. Envía la lista de los lugares a la unidad que rastrea las alcantarillas, que busquen en las cercanías.

«S-sí, señor», pero ya le había colgado.

Agarró a Spencer del brazo y lo llevó consigo a un rincón apartado de los policías.

—Deberías regresar.

—Estoy trabajando, no voy a irme—era luchar contra sus instintos porque realmente quería marcharse de allí, el ambiente no era nada agradable a su alrededor.

—Ya saben que eres un omega.

—¿Entonces me voy a casa y no vuelvo a trabajar? ¿Me estás despidiendo?—le preguntó con una expresión herida y molesta.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero es un momento complicado.

—Claro que es complicado, hay un monstruo ahí fuera asesinando mujeres, por eso estoy aquí. Déjame trabajar, Hotch.

No pudo resistirlo, aquella expresión suplicante era más de lo que podía soportar. Era un misterio cómo sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta antes de que era un omega, nunca pensó que el engaño duraría tanto tiempo. Suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado con los policías y procura no separarte de mí.

—Gracias, Hotch.

En realidad, por lo general, Reid raramente se quedaba solo. Casi siempre estaba con Hotch en el centro de mando o acompañando a Morgan. Quizás era por su instinto omega, que buscaba un alfa fuerte que lo protegiera, o tal vez era cosa de Hotch, que inconscientemente velaba siempre por su seguridad, bien fuera con él o con alguno de los alfas de su confianza.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el exterminador se había marchado, Hotch se llevó a Reid junto con todas las pruebas que tenían a la sala de reuniones y comenzaron a revisar toda la información. No tenían huellas y el ADN no coincidían con ninguna muestra de la base de datos, solo contaban con aquella imagen inútil de la cámara de seguridad y la declaración de un testigo que había visto incluso menos. Basándose en los lugares en los que había arrojado los cuerpos y las zonas en las que se prostituían las dos últimas víctimas, Reid trazó un área en la que probablemente viviera el asesino, pero era demasiado extensa, solo les ayudaría a reducir el radio de búsqueda por las alcantarillas.

Morgan y Prentiss regresaron unas horas después. Reid no se atrevió a levantar la vista del mapa que revisaba, pero sintió la punzante mirada de Morgan sobre él. Sabía que quería explicaciones, aunque no podía dárselas en ese momento.

—La última vez que vieron a Brown, se subía a un coche gris, un dos puertas de líneas rectas sin matrícula. No han sabido decirnos marca ni modelo—comenzó a explicar Prentiss—. El hombre que conducía llevaba capucha así que no pudieron ver bien su rostro, pero les pareció que tenía algo extraño, puede que alguna clase de cicatriz o deformidad.

—Le habían visto antes por allí, pero nunca había recogido a nadie. Estaría buscando a la mujer adecuada—seguía mirando de reojo a Reid con el ceño fruncido—. Vieron el mismo coche por la zona donde trabajaba Gedmintas los días anteriores a que fuera asesinada, aunque no vieron con quién se marchó esa noche.

Hotch llamó a García y la puso en manos libres.

«¿Sí, señor? ¿Qué necesita?», preguntó la mujer cautelosamente después de la desagradable llamada anterior.

—García, busca a hombres con cicatrices grandes o deformidades en el rostro. Seguramente tenga antecedentes por violencia y puede tener acceso a un coche gris de dos puertas. Reid te envía un área aproximada en la que podría vivir.

«Enseguida, señor».

Morgan se acercó a Spencer, sentado en una silla, con la mirada clavada en él como si fuera un sospechoso. Podía sentir el enfado del alfa, tanto su postura como su olor eran amenazantes. No sería así si pudiera oler su esencia omega, el miedo que sentía, pero aún estaba cubierto por el falso olor a beta.

—Ha tenido que ser un extraño el que nos descubra tu mentira. Has estado engañándonos todos estos años.

—No quería engañaros, era necesario para poder trabajar en la Unidad—respondió con la cabeza gacha. Conocía la expresión de desprecio que se dibujaba en ese momento en el rostro de su compañero, pero no soportaría verla dirigida a él.

—Podía ser necesario que engañaras a los de arriba, pero nosotros éramos una familia, podrías habérnoslo dicho—ya hablaba en pasado, Spencer sabía que eso no era una buena señal.

—No habríais querido trabajar con un omega.

—No quiero trabajar con alguien en quien no puedo confiar.

Salió de la sala con un fuerte portazo que hizo que el omega se sacudiera en la silla. Podía sentir también las miradas de reojo de Prentiss. La alfa estaba molesta, quizás tanto como Morgan, pero no diría una sola palabra.

Spencer tragó saliva. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos, pero no podía ponerse a llorar allí por mucho que le doliera el rechazo del que, además de compañero, era su mejor amigo. Ya sabían que era un omega, pero no podía comportarse como uno si aún tenía la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, volvieran a tratarlo del mismo modo que lo hacían antes.

Pocos minutos después llegaron Rossi y J. J., y Morgan entró también en la sala, tan lejos como podía del omega.

—Por los lugares en los que dejó los cuerpos, el sudes conoce muy bien la ciudad—comenzó a explicar Rossi—. Las arrojó por bocas de alcantarilla bien ocultas, en zonas en las que nadie le vería por la noche, ni llegar ni marcharse.

—Con la última víctima lo descubrieron porque se está volviendo descuidado, impaciente—añadió Prentiss.

—Se está dejando llevar por sus instintos, no tardará en volver a atacar.

—Es hora de dar el perfil.

Los agentes salieron de la sala de reuniones, todos excepto Reid, que no había vuelto a decir palabra. No quería tener que plantarse en ese momento frente a decenas de policías que lo estarían juzgando porque ya sabrían que era un omega.

Un rato después, García los llamó.

«Chicos, he conseguido reducir la lista a dieciséis nombres».

—¿Alguno está en paro o tiene un trabajo que le permita moverse por la ciudad?—preguntó Rossi.

—Pero que no tenga que tratar con clientes, no le gustará que vean su rostro.

«Me quedan cinco».

—¿Alguno tiene diagnosticada impotencia?

«Un segundo... Oh, Thomas Sammel. Trabaja con el camión de la basura. Sufrió un gravísimo accidente de coche con 7 años mientras conducía su madre. Tardó muchísimo tiempo en recuperarse y le costó varias operaciones. Su rostro quedó desfigurado y también se quedó impotente. Consta un Frod Escort gris del 89 a nombre de su madre... pero está muerta, falleció hace cuatro meses de una aneurisma».

—El detonante—comentó Rossi.

«De joven se parece mucho a las víctimas», les envió una foto de la mujer, de cabellos y ojos castaños. «Escuchad, el tercer asesinato se llevó a cabo durante su noche libre y faltó al trabajo la noche del cuarto asesinato».

—Lo tenemos. García, direcciones.

«De inmediato».

Recibieron la dirección de su casa y la de un almacén y se pusieron en marcha.

—Reid, quédate aquí, no salgas—le ordenó Hotch antes de marcharse.

Spencer no pudo moverse por un momento. Les vio marcharse y se quedó solo en la sala de reuniones. Estaba siendo dejado de lado. Con los miembros de la Unidad se había sentido aceptado por primera vez en su vida y ahora lo estaba perdiendo. Morgan jamás se lo perdonaría y probablemente los demás tampoco volverían a tratarlo del mismo modo. Incluso si podía seguir trabajando en la Unidad, sería tratado como una muñeca de porcelana, encerrado siempre como estaba ahora en una sala lejos de cualquier peligro. Solo esperaba que al menos siguieran escuchándole y no ignoraran sus ideas como sucedía muchas veces con los omegas.

Media hora más tarde, el edificio se llenó de emoción, vítores y aplausos. Reid supo que lo habían cogido. No solo tenían su ADN, también había fotografías en su teléfono móvil que estaba observando en el momento en que entraron en su casa y conservaba el cuchillo con el que las había asesinado, aún con restos de sangre seca. No había ninguna duda, el devora-prostitutas sería condenado a la pena máxima.

Los agentes regresaron al departamento de policía y recogieron sus cosas de la sala de reuniones. Spencer no habló, no preguntó nada. Sabía lo que tenía que saber y el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, no quería obligarles a hablar con él.

—Bien, aún siguen aquí—Vasiliy entró en la sala, ocupando todo el hueco de la puerta con su gran envergadura.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Sr. Fet?—Hotch pasó junto a sus compañeros para acercarse a él.

—He oído que han cogido al asesino, venía a felicitarles—aunque no le prestó ninguna atención al resto de miembros de equipo, su mirada estaba fija en Spencer—. ¿Has hecho un buen trabajo, _doctor_?

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia él, Hotch se interpuso. Uno frente al otro, luchando por su predominio con un duelo de miradas, llenando la sala de un olor amenazante. No supo por qué, no tenía ningún sentido, pero Spencer sintió su trasero humedecerse ante aquella escena. Sin embargo, aquel comportamiento no era propio de Hotch, sus compañeros le miraban extrañados, se lo esperarían más de Morgan.

—¿Qué problema tiene, agente?—le preguntó Fet sonriente.

—Debería marcharse, nosotros también nos vamos ya—había sonado como una amenaza.

—Es elogiable que quiera proteger al omega a su cargo, pero ser sobreprotector puede ser peligroso para él. Usted está casado, ¿verdad? Necesita un alfa y, ya que usted no puede serlo, no debería impedir que conozca a otros.

—Eso no va a pasar, me estoy divorciando.

—¿Para hacerle su omega?—preguntó arqueando las cejas.

—Así es, no permitiré que ningún alfa lo saque de mi unidad—le advirtió.

—¿No le parece egoísta? No darle opciones solo porque resulta útil para su trabajo. Un culo tan perfecto tendría muchos pretendientes, yo el primero—sonrió al ver de reojo cómo Reid se ruborizaba.

—El doctor Reid está a mi cargo y mi deber es asegurarme de su bienestar, hago lo que considero que es mejor para él.

—Lo dudo. ¿Permanecer sin un alfa durante tanto tiempo le parece lo mejor para él? Apuesto a que su cuerpo lleva tiempo sufriendo por pasar el celo solo.

Hotch apretó los dientes. Incluso ese hombre se había dado cuenta. Tantos años y él ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sabía que había fallado como alfa, pero era aún más doloroso que se lo echaran en cara.

—Si se le acerca, presentaré una denuncia contra usted.

Vasiliy soltó una risotada y miró al omega que les observaba completamente aturdido. Se relamió los labios. Sin duda podría merecer la pena correr el riesgo de una denuncia por tener al menos una probada, pero se enfrentaba a agentes del FBI, mejor agotar las opciones legales primero. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y se movió lentamente al ver que se ponían nerviosos. Sacó su cartera y una tarjeta de ella, que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Llámame cuando quieras, doctor. Yo puedo cuidar bien de ti—le guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala.

Unos segundos después, cuando el aire pareció circular de nuevo, Hotch fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Acaba de confesar delante de todos sus compañeros que se estaba divorciando y que tenía pensado tomar a Spencer como su omega. No quería mirarlos, no sabía qué iba a encontrarse.

—Vámonos—les dijo, saliendo de la sala sin girarse.

Hubo miradas estupefactas entre los agentes, pero ninguno dijo nada. Spencer esperó en un rincón a que todos salieran, cogió sus cosas y se quedó mirando la tarjeta sobre la mesa. La dejó allí, no tenía intención de usarla y, si por algún motivo quisiera hacerlo, ya había memorizado el número.

 

 _El delito de los que nos engañan no está en el engaño, sino en que ya no nos dejan soñar que no nos engañarán nunca._ Víctor Ruiz Iriarte.

 

—No sabía que te estabas divorciando—comentó Reid en el camino de vuelta, compartiendo coche con su jefe muy a su pesar.

—No quería chismes por la oficina.

—Creía que te llevabas bien con Haley.

—Me llevaba bien.

Hotch no dijo nada más y Reid no siguió preguntando porque tal vez no quería oír las respuestas. No podía creer lo que le había dicho a Fet, seguramente lo había hecho solo para espantarlo, para que le dejara en paz. No podía estar divorciándose por él, era ridículo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina ya era tarde así que tan solo dejaron las cosas y se marcharon. No hubo un «vamos a tomar algo para celebrar» o un «¿Qué tienes pensado para esta noche?», solo silencios incómodos y miradas esquivas. Reid regresó a casa y se metió en su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, con los exámenes y los trabajos me fue completamente imposible sacar tiempo, pero ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo y espero que os guste. (Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ;) )

A pesar de arrestar a un asesino en serie, aquel había sido un día desastroso. Primero aquel hombre de olfato privilegiado les desvela a todos que es un omega y después su jefe confiesa que se está divorciando para tomarlo como su omega. Y parecía que ya lo tenía decidido, ni siquiera le había consultado. Tras la desaparición de Gideon, él se había convertido en su tutor legal así que podía tomarlo como su omega incluso sin su consentimiento. Era algo bastante habitual, muchos padres nombraban tutor al alfa con el que querían que sus hijos se emparejaran para que estos no pudieran rechazarlo (aunque sus circunstancias eran diferentes), pero no pensaba que Hotch fuera esa clase de alfa. ¿Tanto le obsesionaba el trabajo que estaba dispuesto a divorciarse y emparejarse con un omega a la fuerza solo para mantener a un miembro del equipo?

Decidió esperar unos días y ver cómo iban las cosas. Seguía yendo a la oficina como siempre, recubierto de olor a beta, porque esperaba que el rumor no se hubiera extendido por toda la oficina. Lo había hecho. Siguió haciendo su trabajo, aunque solo se encargaba de papeleo sin moverse de su escritorio. Tenía que acudir a unas entrevistas con unos presos esa semana, pero Hotch se las pasó a Rossi.

Escuchaba conversaciones entre sus compañeros y otros trabajadores del edificio sobre cómo había conseguido trabajar allí, si era adecuado que siguiera, si Hotch lo mantenía solo porque quería hacerle su omega, y un largo etcétera. Salvo García, que ya sabía de su situación al tener acceso a su expediente (lo que le ganó también una riña con Morgan por no haberle dicho nada), el resto de sus compañeros no volvió a tratarle del mismo modo. Cada uno en un grado diferente, pero su relación no era la misma con ninguno. J. J., la única beta del equipo además de García, seguía siendo amable, sonreía y le saludaba, pero resultaba más distante y menos amistosa de lo habitual. Prentiss era Prentiss, nunca demasiado abierta ni cercana, pero ahora también había dejado de hacer bromas y le dirigía la palabra solo lo justo y necesario. Rossi parecía herido, tanto con él como con Hotch por no haberle confiado ese secreto. Le saludaba y hablaba con él si era necesario, pero era como si se dirigiera a un desconocido. Morgan estaba directamente cabreado con ambos, no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera le miraba, y había tenido más de una discusión con Hotch y con otros compañeros.

Apenas pasada una semana, Reid se sentía tan mal en el trabajo que constantemente tenía que contenerse para no llorar sobre su escritorio y cuando llegaba a casa se iba directamente al baño a vomitar. No comía, apenas dormía y ni siquiera sentía que fuera útil en su trabajo. Reid quería quedarse en el equipo, pero tal vez el precio a pagar fuera demasiado alto, sobre todo cuando aquello había dejado de parecer una familia.

Tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente fue a trabajar, recién duchado y sin olores artificiales sobre su cuerpo. Ya no los necesitaría. Las cabezas se giraban a su paso. No era habitual que un omega entrara en el edificio y, aunque ya lo conocían, con aquel olor lo veían de un modo completamente diferente, no era la misma persona.

Entró en la oficina, donde ya estaban J. J., Prentiss y Rossi, y les saludó inclinando la cabeza antes de subir directamente las escaleras hacia el despacho de Hotch.

—Reid...—murmuró Prentiss sorprendida, tanto como sus compañeros.

Aunque ni siquiera se había acercado, habían podido percibir el olor del omega y la profunda tristeza que desprendía. Rossi pasó junto a sus compañeras y fue a grandes zancadas tras Reid. Le alcanzó cuando ya estaba en el pasillo de arriba y le agarró del brazo. Spencer se puso tenso y nervioso, agachando la cabeza. El olor sacudió el instinto de Rossi e inconscientemente acarició el brazo del omega de forma tranquilizadora. Le miró fijamente. Era su compañero, el joven genio con el que llevaba años trabajando, pero con ese olor parecía otra persona, le resultaba difícil reconocerlo.

—Está bien, Reid. No te preocupes, no pasa nada—le dijo con tono suave, solo queriendo que el omega dejara de sufrir.

Spencer sabía a qué venía esa reacción, era solo su instinto alfa queriendo cuidar de él. Por eso prefería disfrazarse de beta, no soportaba que lo trataran como un niño inútil que necesitaba ser protegido.

Rossi se apartó y le dejó seguir, quedando algo aturdido por su propia reacción. Hotch supo quién se acercaba antes siquiera de que llamara a la puerta. Que hubiera ido a la oficina con su olor natural no podía ser nada bueno.

—Adelante—respondió cuando llamó.

—Hotch, tengo que hablar contigo.

El joven entró y se quedó de pie frente a la mesa, retorciendo la correa de su bandolera entre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He... he decidido dejar la Unidad—el nudo en su garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

—No—respondió tajante. Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a Reid hasta que estuvo frente a él, apenas a un palmo de distancia.

—Creo que es lo mejor. Ya nadie me quiere aquí, no confían en mí, no pueden trabajar conmigo de este modo. Quedándome aquí solo causaría problemas. Y así no tendrás que divorciarte de Haley. Ya no tienes que emparejarte conmigo para que me quede, puedo encontrar otro alfa que me ayude con el celo.

—Estás equivocado, completamente. Mi divorcio con Haley está a punto de ser oficial, todo está firmado, solo falta el certificado.

—Pe-pero solo ha pasado semana y media desde que el doctor Karev...—estaba confuso, creía que todo había empezado con su desmayo.

—Hace más de un año que comencé con el divorcio y no lo he hecho solo para que permanezcas en la Unidad. Incluso si dejaras el trabajo, cosa que espero que no suceda, seguiría manteniendo mi intención de emparejarme contigo.

Hablaba en serio y Reid estaba cada vez más aturdido, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué...?

Hotch inspiró hondo. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, solo había estado en su cabeza, ni siquiera le había dicho a su ahora exmujer que ese era el motivo principal de su divorcio.

—Estuve interesado en ti desde que llegaste. Nunca me había atraído ningún hombre hasta entonces así que lo ignoré. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa de Gideon y tú estabas allí, oliendo a omega... supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Y que tú también estabas interesado en mí. Comencé a pensar en el divorcio, en prepararlo todo para poder emparejarme contigo, pero entonces Gideon desapareció y yo me convertí en tu tutor. No consideré apropiado emparejarme contigo en esa situación, no en ese momento. Decidí esperar y hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

El corazón de Reid estaba latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que estaba seguro de que Hotch podía escucharlo. Era cierto, el omega había estado interesado en Hotch desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero era un hombre casado, un alfa completamente fuera de su alcance. Se había rendido desde el principio. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como la primera vez, con su trasero goteando hasta el punto en que tuvo que cambiarse de calzoncillos.

Y, de repente, ahora Hotch le confesaba que estaba enamorado de él. Eso era tan imposible. Sentía que le estaba gastando una broma pesada. Un alfa como Aaron Hotchner jamás estaría interesado en un omega como él. Era un buen analista del comportamiento y jamás había visto ningún signo en Hotch que le indicara que le gustaba. Aunque lo cierto era que el olor a beta con el que se cubría también enmascaraba ante su propia nariz los olores a su alrededor, de lo contrario habría podido oler la excitación en el alfa el día en que se conocieron.

Ahora nada interfería. Podía percibir el olor de Hotch con una mezcla de inquietud y deseo. El olor del alfa hacía su cuerpo vibrar. Pensar que aquel hombre podía desearle le hizo apretar las nalgas. Ya comenzaba a humedecerse. Su cuerpo necesitado gritaba que se presentara para él. Y al ver la suave sonrisa en el rostro de Hotch, se dio cuenta de que su olor lo estaba delatando.

—Por supuesto que no te forzaré. Si no quieres emparejarte conmigo, no te impediré buscar otro alfa, pero...

Acarició su mejilla ruborizada con el dorso de los dedos, apenas rozando su piel. Spencer presionó el rostro contra su mano, buscando más contacto. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su temperatura aumentó. Quería ser tocado. ¿Por qué aún estaban vestidos?

—Alfa...

—Lo sé. Solo espera un poco más, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Te haré mi omega en cuanto el divorcio sea oficial—le costaba todo su autocontrol no hacerlo en ese mismo momento, el omega se le estaba ofreciendo y sabía lo ansioso que se encontraba.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, pero no se apartó.

—Pero, Reid- Spencer, tienes que seguir trabajando aquí hasta entonces, si te marchas te asignarán otro tutor y podría ser que no lo permitiera.

El omega agachó la cabeza con expresión triste y apretó los labios.

—Me quedaré, pero, si los demás no quieren trabajar conmigo, sería mejor que no os acompañara a los casos.

—Como quieras, pero ya te dije que eras imprescindible.

—Si no confían en mí, seré una carga.

Hotch acarició sus cabellos, colocando los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja. Apenas podía resistir. Quería consolarlo, hacerle sonreír, pero si empezaba no pararía. Se apartó y dejó que Reid se marchara. Resultó extrañamente difícil, como si tuvieran que romper una cuerda que los unía.

Spencer bajó a su escritorio. Vio desde arriba que Morgan ya había llegado. Se esperaba alguna mueca o comentario de desagrado por oler a omega, pero en su lugar su compañero se le quedó mirando pasmado.

—¿Reid?—preguntó como si no lo conociera.

El omega agachó la cabeza. Solo quería marcharse de allí, no quería enfrentarse a eso. Quizás pudiera conseguir una baja hasta poder emparejarse con Hotch. No soportaba más murmullos ni más desprecios.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—le dijo Morgan, retirándose un paso.

Desprendía un olor que intentaba ser tranquilizador. Spencer se sorprendió, no era agresivo en absoluto como los últimos días. Acostumbrado a fingir ser beta, el joven no era consciente del poder que ejercía su olor omega sobre los alfas. Despertaba en ellos no solo el deseo, sino también su instinto protector. La mayoría no podía permanecer impasible si veían que estaban haciendo sentir mal a un omega.

Morgan regresó a su escritorio, pero no podía dejar de observar al omega. Aquella mañana hubo un extraño ambiente en la oficina, algo inquieto, pero no desagradable. La gente era amable con él, incluso más de lo habitual, y habían dejado de chismorrear a sus espaldas.

—¡Reid!—Morgan le llamó por la tarde cuando ya se marchaba a casa. Spencer se detuvo en el descansillo frente al ascensor. No se preocupó ya que el día había sido bastante tranquilo y su compañero parecía relajado—. Oye... solo quería disculparme por cómo te he tratado estos días. Entiendo que la gente se habría quejado por tener a un omega trabajando aquí, no te habrían dado la oportunidad de demostrar tus capacidades. Y si nosotros lo sabíamos, al final se hubiera descubierto.

—Debería habéroslo dicho, siempre quise hacerlo, pero es algo que no me gusta siquiera a mí—se sentía tan aliviado de que su compañero, su mejor amigo, ya no siguiera enfadado con él—. He sido menospreciado muchas veces por ello y no quería que me sucediera también aquí.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Y, sabes, creo que... deberías dejar de ocultarlo, dejar de usar ese olor beta. Podría ser incluso útil para los casos, los testigos e incluso los culpables se abrirían mucho más fácilmente a un omega.

—Mm... Quizás, pero... los policías no me harían caso, nadie me escucharía ni me tomaría en serio—esa había sido su mayor preocupación desde el principio, ser tratado como un niño ignorante, ignorado.

—¡Nosotros nos encargaríamos de que lo hicieran! Reid, creo que sería una baza a nuestro favor y... bueno, es agradable tenerte por aquí—se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

Sí, era agradable tener el olor de un omega en la oficina, era como llenarla de flores recién cortadas, relajaba la tensión que a veces se acumulaba entre los alfas, los volvía más mansos.

—Coincido con Morgan, es agradable tener a un omega entre tanto alfa—intervino Rossi, llegando al ascensor.

—Um... Gracias...—sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se sentía feliz por ser aceptado de nuevo. Los alfas pudieron percibirlo y sonrieron—. Pero tendré que consultarlo con Hotch, no sé si le parecerá bien.

—Claro, él es tu tutor y... va a...

—Eso no es cosa nuestra, Morgan—le interrumpió Rossi.

—Sí, lo siento. Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Am, no, iré a hablar con Hotch sobre esto, pero gracias.

Se despidieron y Reid subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de Hotch.

—Ha sido un buen día, ¿verdad?—le preguntó, al ver lo contento que se veía.

—¡Sí! Morgan se ha disculpado por lo de estos días, no me lo esperaba.

—Yo sí. No era más que una pataleta, solo seguía con ella porque no se daba cuenta de cuánto te hacía sufrir. Tu olor natural tiene un gran poder.

—De eso quería hablarte. Morgan y Rossi me han sugerido que trabaje sin olor beta. Creen que podría sernos útil a la hora de tratar con familias o sospechosos.

—Porque bajarán la guardia ante ti. Sí, lo he pensado, pero no me gusta la idea. Aún eres un omega sin marcar y las oficinas o los departamentos de policía a los que vamos están llenos de alfas y no puedo confiar en ellos. Puedes venir a la oficina sin el olor beta, pero cuando salgamos a un caso tendrás que usarlo, al menos hasta que nos emparejemos.

—Sí, alfa—respondió sonriente.

Spencer no estaba molesto en absoluto, le alegraba que Hotch se preocupara por él y quisiera protegerlo, y cuando mencionaba el tema de emparejarse, simplemente se sentía feliz. Hotch le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la carpeta que tenía sobre su mesa.

—Si me das unos minutos, te acompaño a casa.

—¡Claro!

Mientras Spencer esperaba en su escritorio, Hotch se apresuró en terminar y guardar lo que era más urgente. Normalmente, habría salido más de una hora después, pero hoy tenía un motivo para salir de trabajar a su hora.

—Así que, ¿seguirás trabajando aquí aun después de emparejarnos?—le preguntó mientras conducía hacia su piso.

—Esta es mi familia. Si ellos me aceptan, me gustaría seguir trabajando en la Unidad. Aunque la decisión final será tuya.

—Nunca te impediría trabajar, Spencer. Por supuesto que me preocupa que estés en este trabajo con lo peligroso que es, pero sé lo capaz que eres. Que ahora sepan que eres un omega, que te haga mi omega, no cambiará todos estos años que has trabajado para la Unidad y lo bueno que eres en tu trabajo.

Reid estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa iluminaba la noche. No necesitaba decir nada, Hotch podía sentirlo y le llenaba de una inconmensurable paz. Sería agradable tenerlo como omega en la oficina, un oasis en medio de la pesadilla que constituían sus casos.

Dejó a Spencer en su apartamento, esperando hasta que vio encenderse las luces del piso antes de marcharse. Al día siguiente, sábado, fue a recoger a su hijo a casa de su exmujer. La mujer beta tenía pocos derechos sobre el niño, pero Hotch había permitido que se lo quedara entre semana ya que él no podría cuidarlo apropiadamente por su trabajo y era mejor que estuviera con su madre a dejarlo con una niñera. Cuando Jack entró en el coche, olfateó a su alrededor.

—¡Papá, huele a caramelos! ¿Tienes caramelos?—preguntó sonriente.

—¿Caramelos? No, no tengo... Oh—entonces se dio cuenta, aún permanecía el olor que Reid había dejado la tarde anterior—. ¿Te gusta el olor, Jack?

—¡Sí! Huele a caramelos y a parque.

Hotch sonrió, no podía ser mejor. Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje.

«¿Puedo hacerte una visita con alguien?».

En apenas unos segundos recibió la respuesta.

«Claro, ¿con quién?».

«Ya lo verás».

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a casa de Reid. El omega abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando sorprendido al pequeño.

—¡Caramelos!—exclamó Jack, entrando en la casa sin pedir permiso.

—Ho-Hotch, ¿qué...?

—Llámame Aaron cuando estemos fuera de la oficina—le dijo, entrando él también.

—Vale, pero... ¿por qué has traído a Jack?—miraba sorprendido al niño, que se sentaba en el sofá y se acomodaba en el rincón donde él solía sentarse a leer, ojeando los libros sobre la mesita.

—Hace mucho que no le ves, ¿verdad?—Hotch lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, hace cuatro años, era solo un bebé. Pero por qué...

—Esta mañana he ido a recogerlo a casa de su madre. Cuando ha entrado en el coche le ha olido a caramelos y a parque, igual que ahora.

—Yo no tengo caramelos—le miró confuso.

Hotch rió y el omega se quedó sorprendido porque jamás reía. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Está oliendo a ti, para él hueles a las cosas que le gustan.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Sabes lo que significa.

—Sé lo que significa en un adulto, ¿pero en un niño?

Aaron tomó su mano y se conformó con eso, no queriendo hacer nada indebido delante de su hijo.

—Significa que serías una buena madre para él.

En aquel momento Spencer sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tenía lógica, aunque su cerebro aún no pudiera procesarlo. Hotch iba a hacerle su omega, lo que significaba que él estaría al cuidado de su progenie, es decir, Jack y, tal vez, algún hijo propio. Eso era demasiado para pensar todavía, ni siquiera tenía aún el certificado de divorcio. Pero en algún momento tendría que hacerse a la idea.

—He pensado que sería bueno que te fuera conociendo antes de que te marque. Aunque, si no te sientes cómodo, podemos irnos.

—No, no, me parece bien, solo me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Tragó saliva y reunió valor como si fuera a enfrentarse a un sudes. Se acercó al pequeño, arrodillándose frente al sofá.

—Hey—en realidad no sabía qué decir.

—Hey—respondió el pequeño.

—Me llamo Spencer.

—Yo soy Jack. Hueles a caramelos, ¿me das unos?

—Am... No tengo caramelos, debe de ser mi champú—respondió peinándose nervioso el cabello—. Yo... trabajo con tu padre, ¿sabes?

—Mi papá atrapa a la gente mala, ¿tú también?

—Sí, yo también.

Hotch observaba ensimismado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Hablaron un rato y después Spencer cogió un libro y comenzó a leérselo a Jack (aunque probablemente se lo sabía de memoria), mientras el pequeño se acomodaba apoyado contra él.

Salieron a comer, dieron un paseo por el parque y regresaron al apartamento de Spencer para ver una película infantil que habían alquilado, con el pequeño acurrucado entre ellos en el sofá. Antes de darse cuenta, aquello se había convertido en un día en familia, aunque Reid aún no formara oficialmente parte de ella. Aaron estaba inmensamente feliz por ver que se llevaban tan bien. Con los tres en el sofá, para él sencillamente olía a hogar.

Después de la película, se despidieron, sin tan siquiera un beso. Hotch aún no le había besado, apenas le tocaba casualmente. Sabía que estaba esperando para hacer las cosas correctamente, pero su cuerpo estaba ansioso. Dijo adiós con una sonrisa y se encerró en su habitación. No solía masturbarse aparte del celo, pero el olor del alfa lo rodeaba y su cuerpo ya estaba preparado para tener sexo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Atención!: hay descripciones explícitas de escenarios algo gore, estáis avisados.

El domingo por la noche, ya casi lunes, todos los miembros del equipo recibieron una llamada. Reid recibió un mensaje de Hotch a continuación.

«Voy a recogerte».

—¿Qué pasó con Jack?—le preguntó cuando se subió al coche.

A Hotch le gustó que fuera lo primero que le decía al verle, pero le decepcionó un poco que ya estuviera cubierto de olor beta (aunque hubiera sido él quien se lo había ordenado).

—Acabo de dejarle con Haley. Estaba tan dormido que ni se ha enterado.

—¿Es tan grave que no podía esperar al lunes?

—Eso me temo.

 

_Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos._ Eduardo Galeano.

 

Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión en dirección a Pittsburgh, Pensilvania.

«He visto muchas cosas, pero esto es... Dios mío», suspiró García en la pantalla del ordenador. «Esta era la familia Liboiron; padre, madre y tres hijos de 4, 7 y 12 años. Los encontraron... muertos ayer por la mañana en su casa».

—Muertos es decir poco—intervino Morgan para quitarle el peso de seguir relatando aquello—. Entraron a la fuerza en su casa y el padre fue asesinado a golpes, al igual que el hijo mediano; las otras víctimas murieron apuñaladas y los colocaron a los cinco sentados, formando un círculo en medio del salón.

—Les arrancaron los ojos. El señor Liboiron aún estaba vivo, por suerte los otros ya estaban muertos—añadió Prentiss—. Los ojos se encontraron en un bol con trozos de un espejo de la misma casa.

—A todos les falta algún órgano, riñón, hígado, corazón... pero los encontraron en la misma casa, aunque les faltaban trozos.

«Oh, dios, no puedo oír más, no puedo oír más», la analista se cubrió los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Parece alguna clase de ritual—comentó Reid—. Les colocaron monedas sobre la lengua, hay velas rojas que podrían no ser de la casa, lo que indicaría una preparación previa, restos de alguna bebida con hiervas y dejaron una cuerda que no fue utilizada con las víctimas.

—¿Un ritual satánico?

—No veo ningún símbolo que pueda identificarse con un ritual satánico, parece más bien una mezcla incoherente de varios rituales diferentes o simplemente algo inventado para su conveniencia.

—Al parecer son dos sujetos, han encontrado esperma de un alfa y un omega—leyó Hotch.

—No han violado a las víctimas, significa que tuvieron sexo entre ellos después de asesinarlas.

—Parte de su ritual, probablemente. Apostaría a que el que asesina a golpes es el alfa y el que apuñala es el omega—comentó Rossi, mirando con el ceño fruncido las fotografías del escenario repleto de sangre.

—Es tan extraño que un omega asesine. El alfa debe de tenerlo completamente bajo su control.

—No es imposible que un omega sea un psicópata, pero por su naturaleza más sumisa suelen contener sus instintos—explicó Reid como si él mismo no fuera un omega—. Apenas un 0,05 % de la población penitenciaria son omegas. Tan solo hay registrados dos asesinos en serie omegas que actuaran solos en los últimos treinta años, mientras que hay algunos más que actuaron bajo órdenes de sus alfas. Pero, por el modo en que se realizaron las puñaladas, yo diría que este omega no estaba siendo coaccionado.

—Eso quiere decir que lo hacen de mutuo acuerdo. Ambos son psicópatas, tal para cual.

—Y lo peor de todo es que hace media hora se encontraron los cuerpos de la familia Skarsgard en las mismas condiciones. Nos han enviado algunas fotos, pero en cuanto lleguemos iremos directamente al escenario.

—¿Dos noches seguidas? Ahora entiendo la urgencia—comentó Morgan.

—La hora del asesinato en ambos casos se sitúa alrededor de las seis de la tarde, tenemos menos de dieciocho horas para evitar que vuelvan a actuar.

 

 

Era simplemente imposible caminar por la casa de los Skarsgard sin pisar la sangre que cubría los suelos enmoquetados. Los cuerpos aún estaban sentados en círculo en el salón, los padres y tres hijos, con una gran cantidad de sangre y órganos destrozados en medio, un bol lleno con sus ojos y trozos de espejo, y velas rojas derretidas repartidas por todas partes. Apestaba a sexo incluso a pesar del fuerte olor de la sangre y las velas.

—Agentes, ¿a qué nos estamos enfrentando?—les preguntó el jefe de policía, sintiendo náuseas ante aquella escena.

—Se trata de un ritual entre un alfa y un omega. Es algo personal y no van a detenerse—respondió Hotch.

—El hecho de que ambas sean familias con tres hijos puede que sea importante, deberíamos intentar avisar a las potenciales víctimas—sugirió Rossi.

—Sí, nos comunicaremos con la prensa.

—¿Creen que ellos estarán escuchando?

—Es posible, pero no creo que les importe. No quieren mérito por los asesinatos, esto es solo algo entre ellos dos—respondió Reid.

«Tenemos huellas y ADN de ambos sujetos, pero no constan en ninguna base de datos», les informó García mientras se dirigían al departamento de policía.

—No puedo creer que estos sean sus primeros delitos.

—No lo son, seguramente fueran menores cuando cometieron los otros—replicó Hotch.

—Deben de ser muy jóvenes, seguramente ronden los veinte—comentó Prentiss.

—Pero son inteligentes y organizados. Lo tienen planeado. Llevan las velas, la bebida y la cuerda, también su propio cuchillo. Conocen a las familias, saben el número de hijos y que tendrán tiempo para su ritual antes de que los descubran. Llevan tiempo planeando esto.

—García, revisa las cámaras cercanas y busca coches que no pertenezcan a las familias de los dos vecindarios, pero que hayan pasado varias veces por la zona en el último mes.

«Estoy en ello, señor».

—¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?

—Daremos el perfil y se lo comunicaremos a los medios, puede que alguien los reconozca.

Y hubo llamadas, bastantes, sobre parejas de jóvenes adolescentes, algunos pequeños delincuentes o vándalos, pero nada que les llevara a sus sujetos. La lista de coches que les dio García tampoco ayudó, era demasiado extensa. Visitaron el otro escenario. Aun sin los cuerpos, se podía adivinar lo que había sucedido allí. Pero no les aportó nada nuevo. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, aún no tenían nada y el reloj no dejaba de correr. Sabían que cinco personas más iban a morir a las seis de la tarde y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en el ritual—comenzó Reid, que no había dejado las fotografías ni un minuto a pesar de que ya las tenía grabadas en su memoria—. He estado estudiándolo y veo diferentes rasgos de ritos gitanos y del vudú. Los han... deformado para que se adapten a sus necesidades. Es posible que alguno de los sujetos se criara entre estas culturas y haya adaptado los ritos a sus necesidades. Creo que buscamos a alguien de origen gitano. No es difícil aprender los ritos del vudú de forma superficial, pero es muy difícil adquirir conocimiento sobre ritos gitanos si no se ha nacido en una familia gitana.

—García.

«Oído cocina. Jóvenes de origen gitano, estoy en ello».

Mientras esperaban, siguieron investigando y recibiendo llamadas que no les llevaban a nada.

«¡Lo tengo lo tengo lo tengo! Peter Rumancek, un omega de 17 años que se mudó hace medio año a Pittsburgh. Entró al instituto, pero lo abandonó a los pocos días. Por desgracia los únicos datos que tengo sobre él son los de su expediente del colegio con una dirección falsa y no consta ningún vehículo ni suyo ni de su madre, Lynda Rumancek».

—¿Creen que pueda ser él?—preguntó el jefe de policía.

—Es posible. García, busca a otros alumnos que abandonaran el instituto al tiempo que él—le pidió Reid.

«Am... Solo hay uno, Roman Godfrey, un alfa».

—¿El hijo de los Godfrey?—exclamó el agente.

—¿Los conoce?

—Sí, son una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, pero el hijo es... problemático. Ya ha cumplido los 18, pero lleva años jugando con mujeres, sobre todo prostitutas, y es un kamikaze con el coche. Se ha metido en alguna pelea, pero nada que tenga que ver con esto.

—Es él, son ellos. García, busca a ambos, empieza por el coche de Roman Godfrey. Necesitamos saber dónde están ahora.

«Sí, señor».

 

 

La luz de la luna llena entraba por las ventanas, iluminando el salón junto con las velas. Le ofreció sus dedos y su amante los lamió con gula, recorriéndolos con su lengua, provocativo. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y lo acercó más hacia sí, sustituyendo los dedos por su boca. Se dieron un lascivo beso sabor metálico, todo lengua y saliva.

—¿Quieres más?—le preguntó, tanteando los restos a su lado sin apartar la mirada de sus dilatados ojos.

—Te quiero a ti—le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, con sus muñecas atadas.

—Tan ansioso—sonrió. Untó la sangre por su pálido rostro, recorriendo con el pulgar los carnosos labios—. Preséntate.

Roman se apartó y se arrodilló de espaldas a él, inclinando el cuerpo hasta que su pecho rozó contra el suelo y su trasero desnudo quedó en pompa.

—Nunca me canso de esta vista—se relamió los labios con la saliva acumulándose en su boca.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó hasta las rodillas junto con los calzoncillos. Mientras acariciaba sus redondas nalgas con una mano, llevó la otra a su propio trasero. Estaba goteando abundantemente. Tomó su lubricación con los dedos y la llevó a la entrada de Roman.

—Peter, fóllame ya.

El omega le agarró por los cabellos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te follaré cuando quiera follarte, mi putilla.

—Ngh... nh...—Roman gimió al sentir dos dedos penetrándolo.

Era tan estrecho y caliente. No se aflojaba por mucho que follaran. Peter le abrió con sus dedos, deseando penetrarlo ya, pero fascinado por ver cómo el agujero se abría como una boca hambrienta, se contraía pidiendo ser alimentado. Sentía la lubricación deslizarse por sus muslos. Cubrió su miembro con un poco más de ella y lo presionó contra la entrada.

—¡Nh! ¡Sí, Peter, fóllame!—suplicó emocionado al sentir el duro miembro.

—¿Qué eres, Roman?—le preguntó, deteniéndose antes de penetrarlo.

—Un omega. Soy tu omega, Peter, tu omega—lo repitió una y otra vez como un mantra hasta que Peter lo perforó y sus palabras se tornaron en gemidos.

—Eres mi puta, Roman—le susurró al oído cuando llegó al fondo, quedándose inmóvil por un momento—. Joder, voy a derretirme, eres tan estrecho. Me encanta que parezcas un virgen cada vez que te follo.

—Alfa... Dios, alfa...—su voz temblaba, al igual que sus piernas.

—Ya voy, putilla impaciente.

Lo agarró con fuerza de las caderas y comenzó a embestir. No fue lento ni amable, fue duro y salvaje. Se sentían como animales. Eran animales. Rodeados de presas, desnudos, cubiertos en sangre y fluidos, entregándose al sexo como el único propósito de su existencia. Los gemidos llenaban la habitación y sus sombras se proyectaban sobre los cinco silenciosos espectadores. Tan caliente, tan intenso. El interior contrayéndose sobre él, el delgado cuerpo retorciéndose de placer bajo el suyo. Hambriento por su polla, Roman era el perfecto omega, salvo porque no era un omega. Pero era su omega. Incitado por las palabras de ánimo del lujurioso rubio que estaba a punto de correrse solo con la polla en su interior, Peter no podía ni quería contenerse, ni siquiera cuando escuchó las sirenas acercarse.

—¡FBI, no se muevan!—los gritos los rodearon, pero no escucharon.

Peter siguió follando a su omega hasta que ambos se corrieron, él en lo más profundo del caliente cuerpo y Roman sobre la sangre que encharcaba la alfombra. Quedaron tendidos en el suelo, exhaustos. Solo querían descansar, quedarse dormidos con sus cuerpos entrelazados, pero los agentes del FBI los separaron y los esposaron. Ninguno se resistió, sentían que aún estaban conectados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima semana último capítulo, espero que os esté gustando ;)  
> PD: ¡Feliz fin de año/año nuevo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya está aquí el capítulo final y lo que todos estaban esperando!

—No me esperaba eso, no es habitual ver algo así—comentó Morgan.

—Nada de lo que hemos visto es habitual, por suerte—respondió Prentiss.

—Aún no entiendo por qué hacían eso, para qué era el ritual.

—¿Qué importa eso?—preguntó el jefe de policía—. Ya los tenemos y con las manos en la masa, no podrán volver a hacer daño a nadie.

—A nosotros nos importa—respondió Reid—. Saber sus motivos, entender por qué lo hacían, puede ayudarnos a comprender a otros asesinos en serie. Los asesinos en serie rituales no son habituales así que sería una información valiosa, quizás la próxima vez podamos evitar que maten a otra familia.

—¿Qué estás pensando?—le preguntó Hotch.

—Me gustaría hablar con él, como omega. Peter Rumancek es un omega dominante, nunca se abrirá ante un alfa, solo conseguiríamos que se cerrara en banda. Puede que yo consiga algo.

—Usted es beta, ¿qué...?

—Está bien, ve a ducharte—le dijo Hotch, ignorando al jefe de policía.

Con Morgan guardando la puerta para que nadie más entrara, Reid se duchó en el vestuario de los policías, eliminando el olor beta de su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse ya que ahora tenía que controlar sus emociones para que su olor no lo delatara y entró en la sala de interrogatorios. Peter Rumancek estaba allí sentado, con una pose relajada, con el aspecto de un joven delincuente, un macarrilla. Nadie imaginaría que había cometido quince asesinatos en tres noches. Tampoco parecía preocupado por ello, se había echado largos sueños durante toda la noche a pesar de haber permanecido encerrado en aquella sala.

—Buenos días, soy el doctor Spencer Reid, del FBI. Puedes llamarme Spencer. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café?

—Hoh, un omega en el FBI, eso debe de ser duro—sonrió el joven, observándolo de arriba abajo.

—Sí, algunas veces. Peter, ¿te parecería bien hablar un rato conmigo?—le preguntó antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Por supuesto, si no quieres hablar conmigo me iré—hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Nah, está bien, toma asiento—hasta entonces había sido desagradable y algo agresivo con todos los agentes que se le habían acercado, pero Reid no parecía preocuparle.

—Gracias—Spencer se sentó frente a él y dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa—. Me gustaría preguntarte sobre el ritual que realizabais.

Fue colocando frente a Peter las fotografías del último escenario una a una. No se centraban en los cuerpos como solía suceder, sino en los componentes del ritual: las velas, la cuerda, la bebida, el cuenco con ojos, los órganos extraídos de las víctimas, el círculo formado por estas y las monedas en sus bocas. El joven las miraba una a una sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante ellas, como si no fueran más que dibujos.

—¿Podrías explicarme el significado de esto, de vuestro ritual?—no estaba usando un tono acusatorio, solo quería saber.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado no ser un omega?—preguntó Peter—. No ser tratado como una criatura inútil e indefensa, nacida para procrear, ignorante, necesitada toda su vida de un tutor por ser incapaz de tomar decisiones por sí misma. Una criatura que solo existe para satisfacer el deseo y las necesidades de los alfas. ¿Alguna vez has deseado haber nacido alfa?

—¿Para eso era el ritual? ¿Para convertirte en un alfa?

—Y luego está el momento en que el omega se enamora—continuó ignorando su pregunta, sin preocuparle tampoco que no le respondiera porque no necesitaba que lo hiciera, ya sabía la respuesta—. Ese momento en el que tus instintos se imponen a tu racionalidad y lo único que deseas es presentarte ante tu alfa y ofrecerte para llevar a sus crías dentro. Ese momento en el que te conviertes en una criatura nacida para procrear que solo existe para satisfacer el deseo y las necesidades de su alfa—apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole fijamente—. Aún eres virgen, pero apuesto a que ya lo has sentido.

—Eso es lo que sientes por Roman—le resultó difícil encontrar su voz por un momento porque tenía razón, lo había sentido y se había avergonzado de ello.

—No, eso es lo que siente Roman por mí. Y yo quiero follarle y llenarlo con mi semen hasta dejarlo embarazado y marcar su cuerpo por todas partes para que todos sepan que es mío. Quiero tenerlo de rodillas delante de mí, abriendo ese precioso culo suyo para mí. Quiero encerrarlo en mi habitación y que no pueda salir jamás porque su único propósito en la vida es satisfacer mis deseos y necesidades, y él estaría totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Oh... Ahora lo entiendo, para eso era el ritual, por un lado para invertir vuestros géneros y por el otro para estar unidos para siempre.

Peter fue tan veloz que Spencer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de percatarse de lo que sucedía, su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo y tenía al asesino arrodillado sobre él, con una mano sujetándolo por el hombro y con la otra apretando su garganta. Los intensos ojos grises parecían poder mirar en su interior.

—Lo conseguimos, llegasteis demasiado tarde y ahora él es mío, lo será para siempre. Espero que sientas lo mismo que yo alguna vez, jamás he estado tan completo, no puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Hotch apartó a Peter de una patada y se lanzó sobre él. Le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara y después otro y...

—¡Aaron, para!

La voz de Reid le hizo detenerse al instante. El omega le agarró del brazo y le apartó, abrazándose a él para evitar que volviera a saltar sobre Peter. Esperó a que los agentes se llevaran al preso, sangrando por la nariz y el labio, y se quedaron solos en la sala de interrogatorios. Podía sentir la ira emanando del alfa y solo pudo abrazarle más fuerte para intentar que se tranquilizara.

—Está bien, yo estoy bien. No te preocupes, Aaron—le decía con voz suave mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano.

—No debería haberte dejado entrar—masculló entre dientes.

—Era necesario, ha sido lo correcto. Aaron, no ha pasado nada, no es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

—¡No puedo permitir que te hagan daño, no puedo...!—cuando miró al omega se dio cuenta de que este no estaba asustado y entonces se percató de que olía a excitación—. Spencer...

El omega levantó su rostro sonrojado, apretando nervioso los labios. Era un hombre civilizado, no debería haber sido así, pero se había excitado al ver al que iba a ser su alfa golpeando a ese chico para protegerlo. Presionó su cuerpo contra él y el calor aumentó entre ellos. Hotch acarició su mejilla y por un momento pensó que al fin iba a besarle, pero en lugar de eso se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala.

—Aún no es el momento—le dijo antes de marcharse.

Reid solo quería gritar. ¡A la mierda el momento! No le importaba que aún estuviera técnicamente casado, no le importaba convertirse en el amante, solo quería satisfacer su cuerpo hambriento y necesitado. Solo deseaba presentarse ante tu alfa y ofrecerse para llevar a sus crías dentro, como Peter había dicho. No le importaba convertirse en una criatura nacida para procrear que solo existiera para satisfacer el deseo y las necesidades de su alfa, siempre que este fuera Hotch. Pero sabía que el alfa no cedería, tenía que hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

Sin el olor beta para ocultarlo, todos se percataron de su excitación. No quiso masturbarse, eso habría sido aún peor, así que se contuvo e intentó ignorar la mirada de todos los alfas del departamento de policía. Unas horas más tarde, sin haber conseguido que Roman soltara más que insultos y tacos, se subieron al avión de regreso a casa.

 

 _Como si fuéramos unos animales, en cualquier parte con un plástico nos vale, que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos pare, nada que nos separe._ «Animales» _,_ Pereza.

 

—No termino de entender por qué hicieron eso—comentó Morgan, sentado frente a Reid mientras los demás dormían o simplemente descansaban—. Si hubieran sido dos alfas o dos omegas habría tenido más lógica, pero ya eran un alfa y un omega, ¿por qué tenían que cambiar?

—Para poder hacerse feliz el uno al otro—respondió Spencer—. No es habitual que un alfa quiera ser un omega, pero sí es relativamente frecuente que los omegas quieran ser alfas o betas. Peter debería haber nacido alfa, pude sentirlo, lo veía como a un alfa. Y Roman solo quería ser controlado y dominado, ser sumiso ante un alfa, debería haber nacido omega. Pero a veces la naturaleza se equivoca. Sin embargo, se encontraron el uno al otro. Encontraron a otra persona igual a ellos, viviendo con un género que no le correspondía. Se complementaban perfectamente. Han hecho esto ahora y no antes de conocerse porque no lo hacían por sí mismos sino por el otro. Peter quería ser un alfa porque era lo que Roman necesitaba y Roman quería ser un omega para Peter. Si no se hubieran conocido, es probable que jamás hubieran intentado nada parecido, se habrían conformado con la vida que tenían por mucho que odiaran su género, pero conocerse les hizo comprender que tenían que corregir el error que había cometido la naturaleza. El método que escogieron fue solo el que tenían más a mano, Peter se crió entre ritos gitanos, es lo que conoce. Y no creo que ninguno controlara al otro, ambos son psicópatas, se ayudaron mutuamente a dar el paso.

—Parecen almas gemelas.

—Lo son.

Aún era de día cuando llegaron a Quántico, pero no habían dormido en toda la noche así que Hotch les permitió marcharse a casa. Había sido un caso mental y anímicamente agotador. Habían llegado tarde y dos padres y tres niños más habían muerto. Habían fallado y nunca se lo perdonarían, pero tenían que superarlo para que la próxima vez no se repitiera lo mismo.

El día siguiente resultó bastante lúgubre en la oficina, lo único que querían era irse a casa. Por suerte no entró ningún caso y a su hora ya se estaban preparando para marchar.

—Reid, ¿puedes venir?—le pidió Hotch desde la barandilla.

Spencer se despidió de sus compañeros y subió al despacho de Hotch. Estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de que hubiera decidido sacarle de la Unidad después de lo que había sucedido con Peter. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, pero el hecho de que sucediera mientras era omega podría haber sacudido el instinto protector de su jefe.

Encontró a Hotch de pies junto al escritorio con una hoja en la mano. Se la entregó sin decir nada.

—Si esto es sobre... Ah.

No, no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando, ni de lejos.

—Ayer decidí que ya estaba cansado de esperar. Llamé a unos contactos y me acaba de llegar esto.

Reid no podía creerlo, tenía entre sus manos el certificado de divorcio de Hotch. Por fin. Quiso decir algo, quizás felicitarle, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía los labios de Aaron sobre los suyos. El papel cayó de sus manos y sus piernas temblaron. No sabía qué hacer, tenía la mente en blanco, ese era su primer beso (por vergonzoso que resultase a su edad). Y era Hotch, Aaron, quien se lo estaba dando. Sintió los brazos de su compañero rodear su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos, y solo pudo echar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Aaron contra el suyo le hizo gemir, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba completamente absorto en el experto beso, en la lengua acariciando el interior de su boca y los dientes mordiendo sus labios con suavidad. Aaron solo liberó su boca cuando ya no le quedaba aliento.

—Jack está en casa, tendremos que hacerlo aquí—podrían hacerlo en el apartamento de Spencer, pero quería que fuera en su territorio, lo cual significaba su casa o la oficina.

—No tenía... intención de salir de aquí sin hacerlo—respondió el joven, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, inclinándose en busca de otro beso.

Aaron sonrió contra sus labios. Podía sentir su excitación y era tan evidente lo desesperado que estaba. Era adorable. La parte más pervertida de él quería salir para jugar con ese lindo omega virgen. Lo haría y se divertiría mucho, pero había asuntos más urgentes. Le desató la corbata y besó su caliente mejilla, su oreja, su mandíbula y finalmente su cuello. Desabrochó la camisa y la tiró al suelo junto con la chaqueta. Spencer instintivamente mostró su pálido cuello, ofreciéndoselo al alfa. Aaron lo lamió y besó, sintiendo los suspiros de su compañero, pero no se atrevió a morderlo porque aún no quería marcarlo. Pero sabía dónde lo haría.

Dejó que se apoyara contra el escritorio porque sus piernas no le sostendrían por mucho más tiempo y siguió descendiendo por su delgado torso. Tomó en su boca el rosado pezón y succionó, consiguiendo un delicioso gemido. Spencer se aferró a sus hombros y apretó los muslos, ya estaba goteando y sabía que solo iría a más.

—A-Aaron, por favor...

—¿Qué pasa, Spencer?—le preguntó como si no lo supiera ya.

—Nh... Hazlo ya... por favor...—era un impulso tan fuerte que apenas podía controlarlo. Quería desnudarse y presentarse para su alfa, _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, lo haré—acarició tiernamente su rostro, besando su mejilla—, pero cuanto más excitado estés más húmedo y dilatado te podrás para mí y será más fácil. No quiero hacerte daño en tu primera vez.

Quizás habían sido palabras para relajarlo, para darle paciencia, pero Spencer se puso de un rojo intenso hasta su cuello. Pensar que su jefe iba a verle de ese modo, en el estado en que solía ponerse cuando llegaba el celo, le hizo querer salir corriendo. Pero entonces Aaron se desató la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa, y el omega no podía dejar de mirar. Descubrió su amplio torso y ya no tenía remedio, debía de haber una mancha incluso en sus pantalones. Pero se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que el alfa estaba tan excitado como él. Su erección estaba a punto de reventar los pantalones y emanaba un olor tan intenso que lo abrumaba. Se afectaban mutuamente, el olor de uno hacía que el otro se excitara y viceversa, de ese modo solo podía ir a más.

Extendió las manos y acarició su musculoso pecho, tan diferente del suyo escuálido. Se inclinó y besó la clavícula y el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros. Sería tan agradable ser abrazado por ese cuerpo durante largas horas en la cama. Aaron sonrió y agarró su trasero. Se escuchó el sonido húmedo de la lubricación entre sus nalgas y no pudo reprimir un gruñido al pensar que ya estaba tan mojado por él. El omega se estremeció entre sus brazos y presionó contra él, frotando ambas erecciones a través de la ropa. Aaron ya no pudo contenerse más. Le agarró por los cabellos y le dio un rápido y rudo beso.

—Preséntate, en el escritorio—le ordenó y apartó de un barrido todo lo que podía estorbar encima de la mesa, sin importarle lo que fuera.

Emocionado, Spencer se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos mojados, se deshizo de toda la ropa y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, apoyando el pecho y la cabeza sobre él. Abrió las piernas y separó sus nalgas con las manos. La lubricación se deslizaba por sus muslos y su miembro erecto goteaba sobre el suelo, Aaron nunca había visto nada tan hermoso.

—Alfa... Alfa... lléname, por favor...—suplicó el omega, completamente desesperado.

Pero Aaron tenía pensada otra cosa primero. Se arrodilló tras él y agarró sus nalgas antes de hundir el rostro en el húmedo trasero. Inspiró profundamente y lo sintió recorrer su cuerpo como la droga más intensa. Lamió la piel mojada de los muslos, las bolas y el perineo antes de deslizar la lengua en el rezumante agujero. El cuerpo de Spencer se sacudió y escuchó sus agudos gemidos, pero estaba demasiado absorto como para prestar atención a sus débiles negativas. Lamió su agujero y bebió el delicioso néctar mientras lo abría con sus dedos. Era estrecho, como se esperaría de un virgen que ni siquiera estaba en celo, pero tenía lubricación de sobra.

Estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera se percataba de que el joven se corría por primera vez contra el escritorio con solo el placer de su lengua. Aquello era lo más erótico y delicioso que había probado nunca. Estaba a punto de correrse en sus pantalones, pero eso sería inaceptable. Se incorporó y liberó su palpitante erección. Sujetó al omega con una mano por la cadera y guió su miembro con la otra. Entró lentamente, sintiendo el intenso calor que lo aguardaba dentro. Su cuerpo le decía que lo penetrara hasta el fondo de una embestida, pero nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño. El interior se fue abriendo, adaptándose a su forma como si hubiera nacido para ello.

El omega gemía como un gatito bajo él. No escucharía nada de lo que le dijera y ya era incapaz de hablar e incluso, por primera vez en su vida, de pensar. Su parte racional, sus pensamientos, se habían esfumado. En ese momento no era más que un omega que se había rendido por completo a los instintos de su cuerpo. Y jamás se había sentido tan libre. La enorme verga lo perforaba, llenaba un vacío que nunca había sabido saciar. Ser tomado por su alfa no podía compararse a nada de lo que hubiera intentado durante el celo. Aquello era simplemente felicidad.

Pero faltaba algo, echaba algo de menos y lo necesitaba tanto como necesitaba ser llenado. No se atrevía a pedirlo porque tal vez no quisiera dárselo, pero su inquietud hizo que Aaron reaccionara.

—Shh, tranquilo, ¿duele?—le preguntó, acariciando sus revueltos cabellos.

Spencer negó con la cabeza y le miró de reojo, con lágrimas a punto de derramarse por lo abrumado que se sentía.

—Alfa... márcame...—pidió con voz temblorosa. De pronto sintió que el miembro crecía aún más en su interior y miró a su alfa sorprendido.

—Ngh... Spencer...—gruñó casi como un animal.

¿Cómo podía resistir aquello? El nudo de su verga comenzó a hincharse y se aseguró de estar completamente dentro cuando lo hizo.

—Nh... Nhah... Al... Alfa... Ah...—Spencer gemía a punto de correrse de nuevo al sentir el bulto crecer en su interior. Ninguno de los nudos artificiales que había probado podían compararse a eso. Encajaba perfectamente con su interior y su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, contrayendo sus paredes para estimularlo. Y entonces sintió los dientes en su cuello y su piel se rasgó y no pudo más. El omega se corrió con un intenso gemido al tiempo que su alfa lo marcaba, un largo orgasmo que siguió hasta que consiguió que Aaron también se viniera en su interior, en lo más profundo, tan abundante que pensó que, aun sin estar en celo, podría quedare embarazado de sus crías en ese momento.

Exhaustos y con sus cuerpos unidos durante aún media hora, Aaron llevó consigo a Spencer hasta el sofá de su despacho y se tumbó con él encima, dejándolo descansar.

—Aaron...

—Descansa, duerme—susurró, acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro.

—No puedo, lo siento dentro, aún estás...—de vez en cuando aún vertía más semilla en su interior, a pesar de que ya estaba tan lleno.

—Sabes cómo funciona, aunque no lo hayas hecho antes.

—Las paredes internas de mi intestino estimulan tu pene con el fin de extraer la mayor cantidad posible de esperma—recitó como si lo leyera de un libro.

—Para dejarte embarazado cuanto antes—añadió, acariciando en círculos su vientre.

—¿Quieres... tener un hijo conmigo? Ya tienes a Jack así que pensé que...

—Adoro a Jack, es lo más importante en mi vida, y sentiré lo mismo por nuestro hijo. Quiero crear una familia contigo, incluyendo a Jack en ella. Sé que serás una buena madre para él y para los hijos que tengamos. Hueles a caramelos, ¿recuerdas?

Spencer sonrió. Siempre había sentido un hormigueo en su vientre cuando le oía hablar de Jack o de hijos y ahora entendía por qué. Era un buen padre, un buen jefe y sería una buena pareja para él. Con muchos años de retraso, pero había escogido al alfa adecuado.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que te haya gustado ;) y que no haya sido demasiado... gore algunas partes (no he podido resistirme con esa pareja).  
> Personalmente me encanta el Omegaverso con Mentes Criminales y este no será el último que escriba sobre ellos.  
> ¡Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos!
> 
> PD: Siento que la escena de sexo haya sido de nuevo en la oficina como en mi anterior fic largo de ellos, pero es que... bueno... vale, la oficina de Hotch me pone un poco, qué le voy a hacer XP


End file.
